


Renovations

by elistaire



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Clothing, Gen, commonsense, woodworking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elistaire/pseuds/elistaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie is in Mac's closet and notices something odd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renovations

"Measure twice, cut once," Mac advised from the main room.

"I'm all over it," Richie called back. He was deep into Mac's closet, measuring the walls since Mac wanted to re-do the whole closet to make it accommodate more clothes and shoes. Richie had to move a few piles of sweaters to get to the wall in one location.

"Huh," he said to himself. That was funny. Mac had two sweaters exactly alike.

Richie looked again. In fact, all of Mac's sweaters came in doubles. He frowned. All of Mac's shirts were repeats, too. Even one particularly ugly herringbone number that went out of style twenty years ago. Who could stand one of those shirts, much less two of them? Richie scanned the rest of the clothes. And shoes. Twins. Everything neatly folded and put way, but everything was doubled up.

"What's taking so long?" Mac popped his head into the closet. "I have to return the chop saw in the morning."

"How come all your stuff comes in pairs?" Richie asked.

Mac raised an eyebrow. "Socks always come in pairs, Richie."

Richie looked down and saw he had a hand in the bin of socks. He quickly moved away. "No, I mean everything else."

Mac cast a quick glance around at his hoard of apparel. "This is one of those little tricks you learn as an Immortal. Always buy two of everything."

"In case it gets torn during a challenge?" Richie asked.

"In case the police want to collect everything you were wearing on the night in question," Mac replied. He pulled a set of pants and shirt off the shelves and held them out. "You'll never have to wonder if they'll find blood on your clothes or not."

Richie swallowed.

"Now, you'd better measure that wall again. Twice."


End file.
